world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040515-DaniSorser
TA: 777 hello 7here 777 TA: 777 is 7his Miss Malloy? 777 GG: Hello Formality and excessive digits. What can I help you stop compensating for? TA: 777 well 7ha7 cer7ainly is one way 7o make a wonderful firs7 impression 777 GG: It's a gift. TA: 777 one you mus7 be so heavily burdened by 777 TA: 777 7his is Sorser Piraya 777 TA: 777 I believe I am 7echnically your bro7her 7hrough paradoxical shennanigans 777 GG: Okay? TA: 777 I simply wished 7o a77emp7 7o 7ouch base wi7h a sibling who I will obviously cherish and admire for her shining personali7y and her wi77y repar7e 777 GG: I expect you want access to the Malloy family Nipple Tassle collection. GG: Sorry. No can do. GG: Access Denied. TA: 777 dra7 wha7 will I wear 7o 7he spring formal now 777 GG: I hear the Katarn Cosplay Dungeon still exists somewhere in the far reaches of a space we can only hope to know. GG: Surely, there is hope. TA: 777 as much as I would love 7o rely on Melnias obviously s7ellar sense of ou7fi7 coordina7ion I am afraid 7ha7 is no7 in 7he cards 777 TA: 777 probably no7 even in 7he same deck 777 GG: Okay, but what can do you for. TA: 777 o7her 7han keep your brigh7 and shining sense of 7ac7 in one piece no7hing much 777 TA: 777 I am simply 7rying 7o connec7 more wi7h my siblings 777 GG: Yeah, but what does that do. Like, are you hoping for a sense of comraderie or what. TA: 777 more or less 777 GG: So you want allies by blood. GG: What are you planning then, because my loyalty is honestly fickle and definitely not cheap. TA: 777 in 7he shor7 7erm no7hing more 7han no7 ge77ing our shameflaps handed 7o us on a silver serving pla77er wi7h a side of abjec7 failure pa7e 777 GG: Look, I'm easy, but I don't want everyone to have a piece of my arse. Especially not me. I'm not supposed to be able to see that thing. TA: 777 I 7end no7 7o make long 7erm plans unless 7here is a large sum of money a77ached 777 GG: So you're planning on getting caught and punished for sticking it to the man or something. Or just being a loser. I can't decode douchelord. GG: Otherwise there's no reason for silver platters. TA: 777 7he only people who ge7 caugh7 are people who aren7 good enough 7o 7ell when 7he numbers aren7 in 7heir favor 777 GG: Or people who don't burn the evidence. TA: 777 ama7eurs 777 GG: The holy fires shall set you free. TA: 777 I suppose 7he logical 7hing 7o ask would be where you lie on 7he ma77er of 7rus7ing any of 7hese conniving ve7erans or 7heir 7wink puppe7eers 777 GG: Eh. They're a nice lay if you're into that. I wouldn't trust them to plan their way outside of a box of wheatabix. GG: I mean, they're transparent as hell when they aren't telling you the whole truth. GG: Oh, and the red text bitch insulted our mom. GG: Unless you too use the proper "Mum" and aren't a heathen with no respect for family. TA: 777 well 7echnically I have 7wo of 7hose I 7hink 777 TA: 777 7hough I hardly know abou7 one and 7he o7her is no7 exac7ly in 7he highes7 es7eem in my book 777 TA: 777 I assume you mean Aura? 777 GG: Says she dies in every universe. Something about destiny and her being too pathetic to survive. I can't remember the phrasing and I'm not going to look it up, but that pasty fuckwit is getting a smallbomb sandwich. TA: 777 yes 7he red one does seem 7o have a way of ge77ing under peoples skin 777 TA: 777 which normally I would commend 777 TA: 777 bu7 come one 7here are limi7s 777 GG: Limits are for people who can't live with consequences. I'm going to decorate a room in that creature's entrails and dance while I burn it to the ground. GG: But you know GG: pacing is important. GG: Maybe later. TA: 777 good 7o know 7he family has a 7hing for in7erior design a7 leas7 777 GG: I'm also available for demolition and renovation. GG: General deforestation. GG: And loitering. TA: 777 do you do windows as well? 777 GG: I only use the finest cinderblocks and mortars. GG: We're uninsured and proud. And with the way the market's gone, we're in the newly formed Fortune 1. GG: Invest now. TA: 777 my checkbook is li7eraly quivering a7 7he 7hough7 777 GG: Don't deny it sweet sweet release. GG: Bluebulge for the wallet is a sin for which there is no repenting. TA: 777 remind me 7o hire you 7he nex7 7ime I plan a bank heis7 777 TA: 777 I could use a dis7rac7ion 7eam 777 TA: 777 or a 7eam dedica7ed 7o blowing up 7he building around a vaul7 777 GG: Oh yes, my need for attention ensures automatic alignment with your goals. GG: Tell me more. TA: 777 i7s simple we hire you 7o demolish a building and jus7 drag 7he vaul7 away af7erwards 777 TA: 777 and 7hen you spend your cu7 on more gunpowder or napalm and rinse/repea7 777 GG: Sounds like a sound investment. I'll consult my broker. TA: 777 or I guess if we are 7alking realis7ically in-game scenarios we do 7he same 7hing bu7 replace "vaul7" wi7h "7wink douchebags" 777 GG: I will set anything I want on fire. No permission needed. And what is the value of money anymore anyway? GG: Can it be used everywhere? For everything? GG: What's the point. TA: 777 I would assume i7 makes good loadgaper paper if any7hing 777 GG: A heist for toilet paper. Sane. GG: Who was your other parent? The thing we got the announcement about? GG: That explains a lot now. TA: 777 a bubbling po7 of vague unhelpfulness and apparen7ly wra7hful vengence and mu7iny 777 TA: 777 she makes 7he bloodline proud she does 777 GG: Yeah I bet you're a catch too. TA: 777 why 7hank you 777 GG: Apples, Trees, Falling. TA: 777 I 7ry 777 GG: You know the deal. GG: Well, I've got sweaty green aliens to shag. GG: Lovely chat we've had. GG: Ta-ra~ TA: 777 oh 7rus7 me I canno7 agree more 777 TA: 777 farewell oh paragon of 7he Malloy Family 777 TA: 777 perhaps one day you will grace my presence wi7h yours again before blowing i7 up and cackling madly as I can only assume you would 777 GG: I can't hear you over this amazing sex I'm having. It's like the conversation isn't important. Wow. Category:Dani Category:Sorser